Academy For The Unnatural
This FanFic is based on the Role play titled by the same name. It was created by TelephoneTheDutchAngelDragon. The RP is closed currently. Prologue Ten unusual dragonets, each unique and from one of the tribes, had received a letter from the Academy For The Unatural. It read like this: Hi! Seeing you outside has caught our attention for you to join our Academy For The Unnatural! We want you to join so you can make some new friends that are just like you! Remember this, you don’t have to join. You can come if you want to! We’ll see you there! Thus, each dragon decided to come and join the Academy for the Unnatural. They each made their way through the long journey to the school. Chapter 1 On the bright light of the first day, the ten chosen dragonets arrived. Each from one of the tribes, one by one each landed. 1.1 The first to arrive was a red-and-black NightWing named Zero. She waited in the fancy room for the rest of the dragons to arrive. The next to arrive was a white IceWing who walked into the Academy called Sleet, who was wondering who she would meet or what dragons would think abut her. She looked around the entrance hall and sat on a chair in the corner. She began to hum and drummed her talons to the music. The next to come to the Academy was a 6 year old SilkWing with very dull scales of tan and brown. Atlas walked in holding Fern (what is Fern?). She walked into the school and nervously pinned her ears back. The next student to enter was a albino female SkyWing called Blanca. She entered into the hall, glancing at the other dragonets. She managed to walk past a few of them but alas, slipped and fell. Nervously picking herself up, she fled. A black male HiveWing with three tails opened the door and quickly slipped inside, his long claws scraping against the floor. Night Stryke lifted his head high, keeping his focus on the narrow hall way. He clicked his tails together, the sound echoing through the hall. Sleet stopped humming and drumming her talons. She turned her head to look at the other dragons. They are as queer as I am. And some are even more queerer than me. Sleet thought. Ibis, the RainWing, stuck her head through the rather dusty-looking door, and slowly edged in. She looked around, surprised at the sudden change of scenery. Sunlight streamed through the windows, and vines crept everywhere. Ibis smiled slightly before heading off to pick a dorm. Devil, the SandWing, walked in, hiding the strange pentogram scar on his arm. 1.2 Zero silently went out of her dorm, wearing her headphones. She went to her music studio to compose her new song. Inside, there were the two assistants, Falcon and Tobu. Still choosing her dorm, Ibis looked around before quickly starting off in one direction. Atlas made her way around the school, twitching her ears as she walked to her dorm. The dragonet carefully opened to door and tried to avoid eye-contact with the other dragons, not really wanting to talk. Sleet got off the chair and went to explore the academy. She wanted to choose a dorm. Night Stryke stood before his dorm and didn't hesitate to open the door. Seeing that he was the only one there for now at least, he sighed with relief. Falcon and Tobu clapped their talons when Zero had finished. She ran out of the studio to her dorm to upload her new song. Ibis kept her head down, wondering if all the new dragonets were judging her. She quickly found a dorm, moaning when she realised she had to share it with a clawmate before organising her stuff on one side of the room. Sleet found the perfect dorm, not too big nor too small. Devil was burning with anticipation to meet the other students. But you can't, you can't, you can't! They'll see the scar! They'll see who you are! '' his conscience yelled at him. Ibis adjusted the last scroll on the shelf she was using, hoping her clawmate wouldn't mind that she filled the whole thing up. She stretched her neck toward the sunlight streaming in, closing her eyes for a second before busily taking out notebooks and a few decorations she had brought. Ibis finished decorating with placing a small photo of her family on a table, sitting on her hammock to observe her work proudly. One of the late students, Brook, a pure black SeaWing with two odd fins on her tail and unusually large wings, quietly walked in, avoiding eye contact with the other dragons. She re-adjusted her wings as a slight chuffing sound escaped from her jaws. Finding a dorm for herself, Brook opened the door.. She glanced around the nearly empty room before her. She moved a small dresser to the side of her bed and placed a small lamp, a few writing feathers, an ink holder and some empty scrolls on it. She hung blue fairy-lights along the walls that emitted a soft glow, making the room feel more like home; since she was a SeaWing after all. Sleet looked around the dorm. In the common room of the dorm, there was a big table with four chairs around it. There were also two three-seater sofas and many shelves. There was an open kitchen with cupboards. And three doors leading to three similar bedrooms in which, a bed lay with two small cupboards on each side of it, one big cupboard and small table with a chair. There were a few shelves as well. There was also a door leading to the balcony. The balcony was wide and all the bedrooms were connected to it. In the balcony were two chairs and a small table. 1.3 Sleet wondered, ''Who would be my clawmate? Maybe I'll ask someone I am comfortable being around. Titanium looked down the empty hallway. She felt left out now that most dragons had a clawmate. She didn't mind any dragon, but if nobody was coming, that wouldn't be too nice for her. Ibis had gotten off her bed and was walking around the hallways, trying to remember everything before finally returning to the entrance. She flew out, diving towards a meadow and began picking flowers, humming peacefully. Atlas made her way to a dorm which was empty. She realised that it had been half-decorated. Looking at the family photo on a table, She realised she was in Ibis' dorm. She unpacked her stuff and began to decorate the rest of the dorm. She strung some lanterns around her room to light the place, She then placed a small jar on her bed-stand that was filled with a sparkly blue liquid that glowed slightly. Atlas put a few scrolls and books into the half-filled shelf and set some plushies on her desk and bed. She closed the curtains and watched as the room was lit up by the lanterns and the nightlight. The jar casted a soft blue hue to the room, making it look like it was underwater. Titanium walked into Sleet's dorm, looking into the near-empty room around her. Entering a bedroom, she placed a jar of fireflies on the shelf over her bed along with some books, a leather satchel containing vials of antidote and poisons and some snacks. She put another jar of fireflies on her dresser and slid two drawers open, putting some empty scrolls, writing feathers and ink that her mother had made using mud and colouring. She lined her bed with pebbles, putting an empty cage next to a locked box under her bed. Feeling something was missing, she put a picture of her family next to a blood-red egg her mother had entrusted her with into the box. Ready, she swung on the satchel, put in her items and set off. Atlas sat down on her bed. Yawning, she snuggled up under the covers and dozed off for a quick nap. Devil found a dorm for three and noticed that only two rooms had been taken. He entered the last room and unpacked his things. Ibis picked out a few flowers before deciding to go with a blue, pink, and purple theme. She started flying around in search of flowers of those colours. 1.4 Devil was flying around and accidentally collided with Ibis. He hissed and turned into a shadow. Ibis gasped as a strange dragonet suddenly dissolved before her eyes. She sat there, frozen and staring at the space where the dragonet was as if he could appear just like that. When nothing happened, Ibis frowned and continued on her way, picking up the flowers she had dropped. She decided she had enough before flying back to her dorm. Devil was still recovering. He made himself visible and flew down to the ground. "Hope she doesn't put the pieces together and find out that was me." he muttered. Ibis returned to her cave after deciding she had enough flowers, gazing down at them slightly proudly. She walked inside, looking around before jumping at the sight of another dragonet. Ibis walked over cautiously and said, "Um... hello?" When the dragonet didn't reply, Ibis leaned over before realizing she was asleep, and jumped back, slightly embarrassed. Ibis turned around, and started weaving the flowers into chains, placing a few single flowers around the room, and hanging the chains, too. She placed down a lantern from home, filling the room with a warm sunset glow. That's one thing good about the caves, I guess... Ibis stepped back, admiring her decorations before sitting on her bed. Zero began to play on her guitar. She smiled. Atlas woke up to Ibis talking and nearly fell out of her bed at the sight of Ibis. "Gah! W-who are you?" She stuttered, her scales standing-on-end like an angry cat. Ibis jumped, scattering a few flowers in the process. She edged away slightly, nervous about this new, slightly angry-seeming dragonet. "U-um... hello...? Sorry for bothering you... I guess I'm your clawmate now..." She quickly picked up the fallen flowers, placing them on her desk. Smiling more, Zero plugged the guitar into a speaker and began to sing. Devil heard the singing and smirked slightly. He snuck up behind Zero and morphed into a shadow demon. He made the rest of the cave dark and covered in shadows. Zero immediately stopped and turned around. Seeing a giant shadow, she growled. Still growling, her spikes flashed brightly, hopefully temporarily blinding it so she could get away. Devil laughed and shifted back into himself. "GET TROLLED!" he yelled between laughs. Zero growled, and did a fake swing at Devil. "Get lost! You ruined my peace!" She did another fake swing, and flew away. Devil turned into a shadow to dodge Zero and laughed as Zero flew away. Titanium heard the noise between Zero and Devil and shifted, sticking her head through the wall towards the noise. Devil tried to snuck his way back into his dorm. Using that kind of dark magic really hurt. His pentagram scar was pulsating and glowing slightly. Zero turned around, noticing Devil was glowing slightly."What's happening with your chest?" she asked. Devil hissed slightly. "It's nothing. It's nothing." he said. "This is... normal." Zero looked at Devil, then his chest. "Did that have anything to do with pranking me, Mr. Shadow Guy?" Devil hissed again, "It had everything to do with the prank! I used too much dark magic!" he said. "Dark magic?!?!" Zero roared. "Yes! I'm a demon! Yell at me if you want!" Dvil roared back. 1.5 Ibis rearranged the flowers and put them into a vase. "Oh... Sorry I thought you were an intruder. " Atlas laughed awkwardly and got out fo her bed, quickly making it. "I'm Atlas!" She smiled. Ibis shyly half-smiled back at Atlas before rearranging the flowers again. "Um, I hope you don't mind that I... decorated the room.." she said nervously. "Its completely okay! I decorated a bit myself.. heh.." Atlas gestured to the small lanterns and the nightlight jar on the table. Ibis walked over to the lanterns curiously. They looked rather nice, different from the ones in the Rainforest. She turned around and picked up a scroll before sitting on her bed, not quite sure if she should talk to her roommate. Atlas walked over to a bookshelf and also picked up a random scroll. Only used to books, she wasn't exactly used to them but she figured it out. In-between stuff to be put in * * * Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)